


Herzstillstand

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Marvin Gaye lmao, Recreational Drug Use, Soft Boys
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: (Deutsche Version fürWhen I'm Close to You)Matteo und David verbringen den Tag zusammen in Matteos WG, sie reden über ein paar wichtige Dinge





	Herzstillstand

**Author's Note:**

> ICH HÄTTE NIE GEDACHT DASS ICH JE WIEDER SCHREIBEN KANN ABER HIER SIND WIR AUF DEUTSCH!!! UND FÜR MY ONE TRUE LOVE DATTEO!!!
> 
> Ich bin ein kleines bisschen aufgeregt aaaahhh

Matteo schaute gerade rechtzeitig von seinem Handy auf, um David zu entdecken, der gegen die Wand gelehnt Musik hörte und eine Zigarette rauchte. Matteo hatte ihn seit Montag nicht gesehen, weshalb es ihn sehr freute, ihm jetzt zu begegnen. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob er etwas zu ihm sagen sollte, da ihre (viel zu kurze) Unterhaltung letzten Freitag, leider abrupt von Sara beendet wurde und Matteo seltsame Vibes von David gespürt hatte, als dieser sich verabschiedet hatte.

_Wenn er jetzt aufschaut, sag ich etwas,_ dachte sich Matteo. Sein Herz überschlug sich in seiner Brust. Er hoffte und betete zu einem Gott, in den nur seine Mutter glaubte.

Drei Schritte mehr und der Moment würde vorbei sein.

Herzstillstand.

David hob den Kopf leicht und seine schönen Augen weiteten sich, als er realisierte, dass Matteo da war.

„Hi,” platzte es aus Matteo heraus, ähnlich wie letzten Freitag. Sein Mund schien immer schneller zu sein als sein Kopf wenn es um David ging. Normalerweise dachte Matteo immer dreimal darüber nach, was genau er als Nächstes sagte. Er lächelte leicht; es war ein gutes Gefühl mal nicht so viel nachzudenken.

David zog an seiner Zigarette und blies den Rauch langsam aus, seine Augen stetig auf Matteo gerichtet.

Wie Matteos Herz anfing zu rasen, es machte ihn fast schwindelig.

„Hey du,” erwiderte David endlich, „Immernoch hier?”

Matteo lachte überrascht auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „So wie du. Die Detroitpläne verzögern sich wohl noch etwas?”

Der Anflug eines Lächelns. Matteo wollte mehr, wollte diese Grübchen wieder sehen. „Die Berliner Musikszene ist auch nicht übel.” David hielt ihm seine halb gerauchte Zigarette entgegen.

Matteo nahm sie mit einem dankbaren Nicken entgegen und lehnte sich dann gegen die Wand neben David. „Was hörst du dann so?”, fragte Matteo, “KIZ vielleicht?” Die waren immerhin ziemlich groß in Berlin und nebenbei noch Matteos Lieblingsband; er hoffte einfach auf Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihm und David.

David lachte laut. „Ich steh eher so auf Marvin Gaye.”

Matteo schwieg. Er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, welche Musikrichtung Marvin Gaye war. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er den Namen schon mal gehört hatte, aber ihm fiel kein einziger Song ein.

„Motown”, David grinste breit, „Detroit und so. Hier…” Er nahm seine Kopfhörer und rutschte näher zu Matteo, drehte sich so, dass sie sich ansahen. Matteos Herz raste, während David ihm vorsichtig die Kopfhörer aufsetzte.

_People say believe half of what you see, son and none of what you hear, but I can't help but be confused_

Das Lied begann mittendrin. Matteo dachte, er hätte es schon einmal gehört, konnte es aber nicht zuordnen. Viel mehr war er aber darüber überrascht, dass David diese Musik hörte. Als dann der Refrain anfing, machte es endlich _klick_ ; wie froh Matteo war, dass er nicht absolut unwissend war. „Ja, das kenn ich!”, sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Ach ja?” David hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, offensichtlich glaubte er ihm nicht.

„Doch, doch”, beteuerte Matteo, als er die Kopfhörer von den Ohren nahm, „Marvin Gaye. Den lieb ich!”

„Schon klar.” David klaute die Zigarette von Matteo zurück (Matteo hatte sie ehrlich gesagt schon ganz vergessen) und nahm einen Zug.

Matteo starrte ihm wie hypnotisiert dabei zu. „Ähm”, er räusperte sich, „Hast du Pläne? Wir können, ähm, bei mir in der WG einen kiffen und uns Marvin Gaye anhören oder so.”

„Ich-“ David wich seinem Blick aus und Matteo machte sich für die Absage bereit. „Das hört sich gut an.”

„Aber?”, fragte Matteo leise, wusste, dass da ein _aber_ kommen musste.

David schaute ihn nun wieder an und lächelte schüchtern. „Okay, ja. Du wohnst nicht mehr zuhause?”

Sie fingen an, zu laufen, Matteo noch mit Davids Kopfhörern um den Hals. „Ne. Das war zu viel Stress.”

David nickte. Gedankenverloren sagte er: „Ja, kenn ich.”

Matteo erinnerte sich an ihr erstes Gespräch, als David Witze darüber gemacht hatte, seine Eltern umgebracht zu haben. Die ganze Nacht hatte Matteo an diesem Abend wachgelegen: nachdem er nicht mehr über David nachgedacht hatte (jedes kleinste Detail ihres Gespräches, jedes Lachen, wie sehr er seine Hand halten wollte), hatte er sich dabei erwischt, wie er sich fragte, ob es wohl einfacher wäre, wenn seine Eltern einfach tot wären. Es hatte ihm Angst gemacht.

Sie liefen schweigend nebeneinander her zur Tram. Matteo versuchte, seine dunklen Gedanken abzuschütteln, aber ohne eine Idee, über was er mit David reden konnte, blieb ihm nicht viel Ablenkung.

„Wie sind deine Mitbewohner so drauf?”, wollte David dann wissen, und brach somit endlich das Schweigen.

Matteo zog eine Grimasse. „Ich hoffe mal, dass sie nicht zuhause sind.” Denn er wusste ganz genau, wie sie reagieren würden; er hatte Angst, dass Hans _es ihm von der Nasenspitze ablesen könnte_ , dass er- „Hans ist ne Handvoll und Linn ist meistens in ihrem Zimmer. Und dann ist da noch Mia, wegen ihr bin ich jetzt in der WG, was sie wohl ganz okay macht.”

David lächelte. „Du magst sie, gib es zu.”

„Niemals.”

Für den restlichen Nachhauseweg unterhielten sie sich mehr oder weniger gestelzt über belanglose Dinge, aber trotz der gewissen Anspannung fühlte sich Matteo so wohl wie lange nicht. David hatte einfach etwas an sich, dass Matteo _glücklich_ machte.

Als sie an der WG ankamen, war Matteo nervös. Er wollte Hans _wirklich_ nicht antreffen, das würde nur in Peinlichkeit auf Matteos Kosten enden. Er wollte David erst besser kennenlernen, bevor er ihn irgendwem vorstellte.

„Hallo?”, rief er in die Wohnung, nachdem er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte. Er wartete ein paar Sekunden, doch es kam keine Antwort zurück. „Nice”, murmelte er leise, während er seine Schuhe auszog. David tat es ihm nach und dann führte er ihn in sein Zimmer. „Machs dir bequem.”

Matteo versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass David in seinem Zimmer war und sie alleine waren. _Scheiße_. Bloß keine Panik! Er war einfach nur ein Kumpel, so wie Jonas zum Beispiel, mit dem er an einem Freitagnachmittag rumhing. Als er sich so in seinem Zimmer umsah, wurde ihm nur allzu bewusst, wie chaotisch es war.

Aber David schien das nicht zu interessieren, er setzte sich aufs Bett und lies seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Bisschen kahl oder?”

Matteo schaute an seine nackten Wände und die Kisten, die er immernoch auspacken musste. Es war ihm etwas peinlich. „Ich bin gerade erst eingezogen… keine Ahnung.” Er zuckte mit den Schultern, wollte über etwas anderes reden. David musste ja nicht wissen, dass Matteo noch nicht die Energie aufgebracht hatte, sich hier irgendwie heimisch zu fühlen. „Ähm, willst du vielleicht was trinken? Bier?”

„Ja, cool. Danke.”

Matteo verschwand schnell in die Küche und nahm zwei Bier aus Linn’s Fach im Kühlschrank. Für ein paar Minuten lehnte er einfach nur gegen die Küchenzeile und hoffte, sein schnell schlagendes Herz würde sich endlich beruhigen. _Nur ein Kumpel_ , erinnerte er sich.

Als er zurück in sein Zimmer kam, schaute David gerade auf sein Handy. „Du kannst es an die Musikanlage anschließen, wenn du willst”, schlug Matteo vor und deutete in die Ecke.

„Okay. Hey, ich könnte dir beim Auspacken helfen?” David machte die Musik an und nahm dann das Bier von Matteo entgegen. 

Matteo nahm einen Schluck und nickte. „Klar, wenn du willst.” Die Aufgabe, auszupacken, schien plötzlich nicht mehr so miserabel. „Aber zuerst…” Er schaute sich um, bis er fand was er suchte: eine Jeans, die auf dem Boden lag, aus der er ein Tütchen Gras und Long Papers hervorholte. „Bock?” David nickte und Matteo setzte sich neben David und machte sich daran, den Joint zu bauen. Als er den fertigen Joint mit einem triumphierenden „Tada!” hochhielt, bemerkte er, dass der Blick, den David auf ihn gerichtet hatte, etwas glasig war. „Was?”

David blinzelte und räusperte sich. „Nichts.”

Matteo entging nicht, wie David leicht errötete und er fragte sich, ob er vielleicht genauso nervös war wie Matteo selbst. Er lehnte sich über die Kante des Bettes, um auf dem Boden ein Feuerzeug zu suchen und konnte es sich dabei nicht verkneifen, zu grinsen. Wenn er es benennen müsste, dann war da so etwas wie Hoffnung in ihm.

Sie schwiegen, als sie anfingen zu rauchen. Matteo hörte gebannt auf die Musik und realisierte, dass Marvin Gaye eindeutig eine entspannendere Wirkung hatte als irgendetwas, das er sonst hörte, wenn er mit den Jungs rauchte. Es vergingen keine fünf Minuten bevor sich Matteo wohl genug fühlte, um sich zurück zu lehnen und sich auf dem Bett auszustrecken. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von Davids Gesicht abwenden, wie er da über ihm saß und genüsslich rauchte. Matteo wünschte sich, dass es erlaubt wäre, ihn zu berühren. Ihn vielleicht sogar zu-

Matteo griff nach seiner Bierflasche und nahm einen großen Schluck. Als er zurück zu David schaute, erwiderte dieser seinen Blick.

_Like the sweet morning dew, I took one look at you, And it was plain to see, you were my destiny._

Matteo hob seine Hand und legte sie auf Davids Knie. Er hörte, wie David tief einatmete. Mit den Fingern trommelte er leicht auf seinem Bein. „Ich bin dran”, murmelte er.

David blinzelte verwirrt und zog langsam an dem Joint. Matteo sah zu, wie der Rauch zwischen seinen Lippen hervorquoll.

Matteo leckte sich die Lippen. Er hatte sich lange nicht so gut gefühlt und es hatte absolut nichts mit dem Gras zu tun. „Der Joint, David”, half Matteo ihm auf die Sprünge. Seine Hand war immer noch auf Davids Knie und er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen.

David, der jetzt realisierte, was Matteo von ihm wollte, reichte ihm den Joint. Einen Moment später legte er sich neben Matteo.

Und Matteo, weil er der größte Vollidiot überhaupt war und so überrascht darüber war, verschluckte sich am Rauch und musste heftig husten.

„Shit, geht’s dir gut?”, fragte David und drehte sich auf die Seite, um mit gerunzelter Stirn besorgt auf Matteo zu schauen.

„Ja, ich denke schon”, krächzte Matteo schließlich und legte seine Hände an seine erhitzten Wangen.

David fiel zurück auf die Matratze und fing zu lachen an.

Matteo drehte seinen Kopf, damit er Davids Lachen sehen konnte und obwohl seine Kehle immernoch brannte, musste er lächeln.

Als sich David etwas beruhigt hatte, drehte er seinen Kopf ebenfalls so, dass er Matteo anschauen konnte. Sein Grinsen war breit und Matteo wollte seinen Finger gegen das Grübchen in seiner Wange drücken. Stattdessen zog er noch einmal am Joint, obwohl der Rauch ihn noch im Hals reizte.

Sie rauchten den Joint fertig, schweigend und nur einander anschauend. Egal wie kitschig es sich anhörte, Matteo könnte wahrscheinlich den Rest seines Lebens so verbringen.

Aber natürlich hatte David andere Pläne. Anstatt sich wie Matteo träge zu fühlen, schien er voller Tatendrang. „Komm, lass uns auspacken!” Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und schaute Matteo erwartungsvoll an. Als er sich nicht rührte, sprang David vom Bett und umfasste Matteos Handgelenk und zog daran.

Matteo stöhnte genervt, konnte aber nicht nein sagen. Er hatte sowieso nicht so viele Sachen zum Auspacken also würden sie wahrscheinlich schnell fertig sein. Er nahm sein Bier und sah David dabei zu, wie er die Umzugsboxen musterte. Schließlich hatte er wohl einen Plan in seinem Kopf geformt, denn er steuerte zielstrebig auf die erste der Boxen zu.

Matteo trank einfach sein Bier und wartete auf Anweisungen.

Erstaunlicherweise stellte Matteo bald fest, dass Auspacken tatsächlich Spaß machen konnte. Die Verlegenheit zwischen den Beiden hatte sich gelegt — vielleicht dank dem Gras oder vielleicht hatten sie mittlerweile einfach genug Zeit miteinander verbracht — und sie redeten tatsächlich miteinander. Hauptsächlich belanglose Dinge, aber Matteo genoss jede Sekunde.

Und dann fing David an, zur Musik zu singen und Matteo war absolut nicht darauf vorbereitet. _Seine Stimme!_ Das Herz wollte ihm aus der Brust springen. Matteo trank sein Bier leer und er wunderte sich, wie ruhig seine Stimme klang als er sagte: „Du kannst gut singen.”

David sah mit großen Augen zu ihm rüber. „Sorry. Ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich angefangen habe zu singen.”

Matteo knirschte mit den Zähnen. Hätte er bloß nichts gesagt. Jetzt würde David bestimmt nicht mehr singen. „Nein!”, stieß er hervor, vielleicht etwas zu energisch, aber er wollte sicher sein, dass David wusste wie sehr es ihn _nicht_ störte, „Ich meine- ähm, deine Stimme ist echt toll.”

„Oh. Okay. Danke”, murmelte David und drehte sich von ihm weg.

Sie gaben Matteos Zimmer den letzten Schliff und als er sich umschaute, war er wirklich dankbar, dass David ihm geholfen hatte. Sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich noch das nächste Jahr aus gepackten Kisten gelebt. „Hast du Hunger?”

Als David nickte, gingen sie in die Küche. Matteo glaubte, Tiefkühlpizza im Gefrierfach gesehen zu haben. Die war wahrscheinlich von Mia, aber da die ja in letzter Zeit hauptsächlich bei Alex abhing, hatte Matteo absolut kein schlechtes Gewissen, sich die Pizza zu nehmen. „Was meinst du?”, fragte er und hielt die Packung hoch.

David zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Bist du nicht Italiener? Ist Tiefkühlpizza mit deinem Stolz vereinbar?”, neckte er.

Matteo dachte zurück an die Unterhaltungen, die sie geführt hatten und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, ob irgendwann zur Sprache gekommen war, dass er Italiener war. Es kam ihm nicht in den Sinn — was nur bedeuten konnte, dass David es irgendwie anders herausgefunden haben muss. Matteo grinste. „Ach ja? Und woher weißt du das jetzt?”

David rümpfte die Nase und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Weißt du nicht, dass es Gerüchte über dich gibt?”

Matteo zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Gerüchte? Welche denn?”

„Wüsstest du wohl gerne”, lachte David.

Matteo verdrehte die Augen. „Okay, dann sag es mir halt nicht. Aber egal, Pizza?”

„Absolut. Ich bin am Verhungern und ich bin kein Italiener.”

Matteo schob die Pizza in den Ofen und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Er holte sein Handy hervor, um einen Timer zu setzen als er sah, dass er eine Nachricht von Sara bekommen hatte. Scheiße, an die hatte er ja gar nicht mehr gedacht.

Matteo seufzte und schaltete sein Handy auf lautlos bevor er es ganz ausschaltete. „Hey, David? Kannst du den Timer auf deinem Handy einschalten? Ich hab keinen Akku mehr.”

„Klar”, erwiderte David und setzte sich neben ihn.

Als die Pizza fertig war, pickte David die Oliven runter und bot sie Matteo mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Matteo schob ihm seinen Teller entgegen und fing an, die Pilze von seiner Pizza zu kratzen. „Pilze?”

„Her damit”, grinste David bevor sie in Schweigen verfielen und ihre Pizzen vernichteten.

Danach gingen sie zurück in Matteos Zimmer, ausgestattet mit mehr Bier und David baute ihnen einen weiteren Joint.

Dann lagen sie wieder nebeneinander auf dem Bett. „Wir sollten etwas mit deinen Wänden machen. Poster oder Farbe oder so”, überlegte David.

Wenn Matteo ehrlich war hatte er nach dem „Wir” abgeschaltet. _Wir. David und Matteo. Matteo und David. Wir._ Gedankenverloren nickte er: „Okay.”

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?”, fragte David lachend. Er blies Matteo Rauch ins Gesicht.

Matteo überlegte, wie David wohl reagieren würde, wenn er jetzt Shotgunnen vorschlagen würde. „Ja, doch”, beteuerte er.

David schüttelte den Kopf, aber er grinste. „Ich hab gesagt, dass ich denke, wir sollten die Wände etwas bunter machen”, wiederholte er.

Matteo nickte. „Oh! Ja, okay. Du kannst Zeichnen, oder?” Zu spät realisierte er, dass er das nur wissen konnte, wenn er Davids Instagram gestalkt hatte. Jetzt waren sie wohl quitt.

„Hast wohl auch ein paar Gerüchte gehört, oder?”

Matteo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann schon sein”, sagte er verschwörerisch.

Er wollte noch nie jemanden so sehr küssen, wie er David gerade küssen wollte.

Herzstillstand.

Da war es. Die große Offenbarung. Die Gedanken, die schon so lange in den dunkelsten Ecken seiner Selbst gelauert hatten. Endlich frei.

Matteo hatte Angst, aber da war auch Euphorie. Plötzlich konnte er die Gewissheit zulassen, warum er nicht so für Sara fühlen konnte wie sie für ihn. Scheiße- er musste mit ihr Schluss machen.

Denn David war die einzige Person, die er je küssen wollte.

„Fuck”, murmelte er. Überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen.

„Alles okay?” David schaute ihn besorgt an.

Matteo zögerte. „Was ist dein Geheimnis?”, wollte er wissen.

Davids Augen weiteten sich und er drehte den Kopf, um an die Decke zu schauen. „Was meinst du?” Seine Stimme klang monoton, aber Matteo war zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, um das zu realisieren.

„Naja, weil doch jeder Mensch ein Geheimnis hat. Diese eine große Sache, die er niemandem erzählt.” Machte das Sinn? Vielleicht war Matteo einfach viel zu bekifft.

David atmete tief aus. Die Bettlaken raschelten als er sich auf die Seite drehte. „Wenn man niemandem davon erzählt, warum glaubst du, ich würde es ausgerechnet dir sagen?”, flüsterte er.

Matteo legte den halb gerauchten Joint im Aschenbecher auf seinem Nachttisch ab. Er drehte sich auch auf die Seite. Sie waren sich so nahe. „Ich habe ein Geheimnis. Und ich würde es dir anvertrauen.” Seine Stimme brach auf der letzten Silbe.

„Ja?” David schien überrascht. 

Ihre Hände lagen zwischen ihnen auf der Matratze. Matteo wollte nichts mehr, als Davids Hand zu halten. „Ja”, erwiderte er mit fester Stimme. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild. „Ich bin”, er schloss die Augen, „schwul.”

Es war still im Zimmer. Nur Marvin Gaye schmachtete: „ _When I'm close to you dear, The stars fill the sky, So in love with you am I._ ” Und Matteo hätte über das Timing gelacht, wenn er nicht so unglaublich nervös wäre. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen, damit er nicht sehen musste, wie David sich möglicherweise abwendete von ihm oder das Zimmer ganz und gar verließ.

Er zuckte zusammen als er plötzlich eine Berührung an seiner Hand spürte. David verhakte seinen kleinen Finger mit Matteos und Matteo machte endlich die Augen auf.

David lächelte leicht, seine Augen waren weit und Matteo konnte absolut kein Urteil darin sehen. „Okay”, flüsterte er, „Danke, dass du mir damit vertraust.” Er schwieg für einen Moment, bevor er hinzufügte: „Ich vertraue dir auch.”

Matteo hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Nie zuvor hatte er sich so gefühlt. Er erwiderte Davids Lächeln.

„Komm her”, murmelte David bevor er seine Arme ausstreckte und sie um Matteo legte.

Matteo wurde fast überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen. Er schlang seine Arme ebenfalls um David und vergrub sein Gesicht in Davids Hals. 

David drückte ihn fest und schien ihn nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. Matteo konnte Davids Herz fest schlagen spüren. „Ich will dir auch mein Geheimnis erzählen”, gab David leise zu.

Matteo wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sich David zu irgendetwas gezwungen fühlte. Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Das musst du nicht.”

„Doch, ich möchte.” Matteo war sich nicht sicher, ob David ihm gerade einen Kuss aufs Haar gegeben hatte. Ob es nun so war oder nicht, sein Herz spielte verrückt.

„Okay.”

Überraschenderweise entzog sich David der Umarmung. Er drehte sich zurück auf den Rücken und starrte lange an die Decke, ohne etwas zu sagen. Matteo tat es ihm nach.

„Ich-“ David unterbrach sich selbst, atmete tief durch. Er schlug seinen Arm über seine Augen.

Matteo wollte ihn wieder umarmen, ihm sagen, dass es okay war, aber er wollte ihm auch seinen Freiraum lassen. Er schob seine Hand näher zu David auf der Matratze, bis er fühlen konnte, dass Davids andere Hand sehr nahe war, aber noch weit genug entfernt, dass sie sich nicht berührten. Das war alles, was Matteo ihm geben konnte, ohne Angst zu haben, irgendwelche unausgesprochenen Linien zu übertreten.

David stieß ein Lachen hervor, es war humorlos und traurig. Schnell stieß er hervor: „Ich bin das T in LGBT.”

Matteo blinzelte. „Oh”, murmelte er bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte. _Shit_ , wenn er jetzt nur wüsste, was das bedeutete. Er bemerkte, wie David komplett versteinert neben ihm lag. _Wow, er war der größte Vollidiot überhaupt!_ „Cool.” David hatte so gut auf sein Coming Out reagiert und jetzt vermasselte Matteo es total. Er wusste, dass LGBT ein Akronym war. Lesbisch, gay, bisexuell und… _fuck_. Eine göttliche Eingebung wäre jetzt echt nicht schlecht. Er seufzte: „Sorry, aber ich hab keine Ahnung was das bedeutet.”

„Oh fuck.” David schien endlich wieder atmen zu können. „Und ich dachte schon, du reagierst scheiße.”

Matteo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Du bist du, ein L, G, B oder T ändert nichts daran! Versprochen!”

„Bist du sicher?”

Es brach Matteo das Herz, dass David immernoch so unsicher war. Er nickte. „Absolut. Kannst du es mir sagen, was es bedeutet, damit ich mich nicht mehr so dumm fühle? Oder soll ich es googlen?”

Das brachte David zum Lachen. „Trans. Das T steht für transgender”, erklärte er.

„Oh! Okay. Es bedeutet mir viel, dass du mir das gesagt hast. Danke, David.” Matteo schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen und nahm Davids Hand in seine und drückte sie.

David flüsterte: „Ich mag es, wenn du meinen Namen sagst.”

„Ich mag dich”, erwiderte Matteo bevor er überhaupt realisierte, was er da sagte. Aber das war es wert, denn David schaute ihn mit dem breitesten Grinsen überhaupt an.

„Ich mag dich auch.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Coming out von David habe ich mir von jammidodger geborgt ;)  
> Besucht mich auf tumblr @julian-dahl und schreit über datteo mit mir <333


End file.
